Gigantamax
Gigantamax is a special kind of Dynamax introduced in Generation VIII. Like other Dynamaxing, Gigantamaxing increases a Pokémon's size drastically and its HP in battle. Only certain species of Pokémon can Gigantamax, and when they do, their appearance changes significantly, unlike regular Dynamaxing. As revealed by Professor Magnolia, the Pokémon distorts space to change its size while affecting the world around them while altering their appearance drastically. History Like Dynamax, the Gigantamax transformation originated from Eternatus, who provides the Galar region with Power Spots where the transformation can be triggered. The Galar Particles left by Eternatus affected the Pokémon living in Galar, giving few of them the Gigantamax Factor needed for transformation. These Pokémon may only be found in Pokémon Dens. Like Dynamax, a Wishing Star and Dynamax Band are required to use the Gigantamax transformation. Factor Even within species that are capable of Gigantamaxing, only certain individuals can Gigantamax. Pokémon that can Gigantamax are said to have the Gigantamax Factor. Pokémon with the Gigantamax Factor can be seen having a special symbol next to their name on the summary screen. In Pokémon Sword & Shield, Pokémon with the Gigantamax Factor can typically be caught in Max Raid Battles, but have a rare encounter rate and typically a lower catch rate. If the wild Pokémon has the Gigantamax Factor, it will appear in its Gigantamax form in the Max Raid Battle. Some Gigantamax Max Raid Battles can only be encountered through limited-time Wild Area Events. In addition, Machamp and Coalossal with the Gigantamax Factor are exclusive to Pokémon Sword, and Gengar and Lapras with the Gigantamax Factor are exclusive to Pokémon Shield. Online players with the opposite game may still join Max Raid Battles to obtain these forms. Pikachu, Eevee, and Charmander can be obtained with the Gigantamax Factor as gift Pokémon. Meowth with the Gigantamax Factor must be obtained via Mystery Gift. Bred Pokémon cannot inherit the Gigantamax Factor. In the upcoming The Isle of Armor expansion, there will be a way for certain Pokémon to be trained to Gigantamax. Effects In its Gigantamax form, a Pokémon can use a G-Max Move. Each G-Max Move is exclusive to a specific species of Gigantamax Pokémon. All of a Gigantamax Pokémon's moves of a certain type turn into G-Max Moves instead of their corresponding Max Move. Outside of G-Max Moves, Gigantamax is functionally identical to Dynamax; Pokémon's HP increases according to its Dynamax Level, while all other stats and its Ability remain the same. Pokémon with Gigantamax forms have their base stat totals upgraded by 100 points plus a special ability, just like the Mega Evolutions. The Gigantamax Factor cannot be copied using Transform or Imposter. Even if a Pokémon transforms into a Pokémon that has the Gigantamax Factor, it can still only Dynamax to its standard form. In the Pokédex, Gigantamax forms are all listed with heights ending in a plus, suggesting that the recorded height is only a minimal estimate, and weights of "???", suggesting that their weights are immeasurable. A Gigantamax Pokémon must be used in battle in order to register the Gigantamax entry in the player's Pokédex; this is in contrast to other form differences, whereby the form difference only has to be seen in order to register the entry as long as at least one of the other forms of the Pokémon is registered as owned. List of Gigantamax Pokémon Original listing DLC Expansion Pack Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics Category:Variant Pokémon Category:Pokémon with different forms Category:Pokémon